Ai No Sōzō (Mainwarudo Kohna)
by Mainwarudo Kohna
Summary: Long ago, before the creation of humans, there was a goddess who lived in the G d realm high above the Earth. The G d realm is a vast celestial space, bathed in a beautiful light. It is filled with beautiful flowers, trees, and meadows throughout this spiritual plane of existence. The goddess' name was Benzai-Tennyo.


The Creation of Love

Long ago, before the creation of humans, there was a goddess who lived in the G_d realm high above the Earth. The G_d realm is a vast celestial space, bathed in a beautiful light. It is filled with beautiful flowers, trees, and meadows throughout this spiritual plane of existence. The goddess' name was Benzai-Tennyo. The Earth was very, very young, long before there were oceans covering much of it. The land was a beautiful, yet dangerous place full of nature and wilderness. Small animals inhabited the land with large foliage and trees dotting the landscape, yet it is not as peaceful as it seems, for death is a normal occurrence. As she looked down upon the Earth, Benzai felt a growing pain of sadness develop deep inside her, as she saw her Father's creations maul and kill each other. There was no peace, just death. "What can I do, Father? What can I do to stop this endless chain of death? To bring peace upon the creatures you created and to instill within them a deep caring for each other? Please, Father, tell me!" she cried. As tears fell from her eyes, they began flooding the Earth, creating vast bodies of salty water, which killed many of her Father's creations. The land and creatures that remained after her tears had ended were on the single newly defined continent known as Pangea. The death of those creatures that perished under the newly formed oceans saddened her even more. After seeing the impact on the Earth and his Creations from the unimaginable sadness of his daughter, the Father to all Creation, Izanagi, determined to find the cause of her distraught, and descended from the G_d realm. He scoured the skies above the Earth, searching for his daughter. After three days of searching, Izanagi finally found his daughter, in the skies above the middle of Pangea, weeping.

He quickly glided over to his daughter and asked her, "Why do you weep, Benzai?"

She responded, "I weep for your creations, Father. There is no new life being created, only pain and death prevails among your creations. There is no possible way for peace to blossom. No way to instill within them a deep caring for each other? Father, why did you create life, if it cannot live forever, and has no way for it to create more of its kind?"

Izanagi responded, "I wanted for my creations to be able to grow and evolve into caring creatures." However, when he saw what his daughter had witnessed and he could not bear to see it continue either.

"But Father, at the rate of this mindless killing, none of your creations will be able to survive long enough for either of those things to happen."

Izanagi smiled and said, "Then why not make changes to my creations yourself?" Benzai reflected on this and wondered if she could improve on anything that her father created.

"But Father, if I do that, then your creations won't be yours anymore."

Izanagi responded, "It doesn't matter whether they're mine or not. You're my daughter and I'm giving you the responsibility to change my creations. I ai you, Benzai." The word Ai is from the language of the gods, which means to have affection or to care for someone.

Benzai hugged her father, and responded, "I ai you too, Father."

It lasted for only about two minutes, after which, Izanagi stated, "I must go back to the G_d Realm, my daughter. Are you going to be alright?"

Benzai responded, "I'll be fine, Father. Go. I know you're busy. I will take excellent care of your creations."

Izanagi smiled and said, "I know you will as you are full of Ai, and I will guide you to improve the life of all on Pangea. I hope I'll be able to see you soon, my daughter. Goodbye!" Benzai watched and waved goodbye, as her Father ascended to the G_d Realm. After this, Benzai got straight to work on a celestial incantation to create what she wanted, but there was one problem. The thing she wanted to see in her father's creations had no real name, and the only word that came to mind was the word Ai. The word was right, in terms of its definition, to have affection or to care for someone, but wouldn't sound right in an incantation. Benzai quickly realized that, in order for her to create the spell, she'd need to create a whole new word. She quickly got to work thinking.

After thinking for three days, she screamed into the sky, the power of her voice so strong that the clouds above her were blown apart, "I've got it. I know the word and that word is "LOVE"! I, Benzai-Tennyo, Daughter of Izanagi, Father to all Creation, declare the word LOVE to be placed in the hearts and minds of all Creation! May peace and love befall the Earth! I, Benzai-Tennyo, declare this to be true and real!"

After this, Benzai had no choice, but to wait and see if her new and radical spell had worked. She waited for 7 days and 8 nights. On the morning of the 8th day, Benzai saw something amazing in the behavior of her Father's creations. The creations that were of the same kind were acting in the same way that her Mother and Father did, with love and affection for each other. She watched, in amazement and happiness, as these creatures started to show affection for each other which ultimately lead to them starting to mate for the first time ever. She moved through time celestially and watched as each type of creatures' females started to give birth to the first new generation of their kind. Benzai couldn't have been happier as she saw her celestial incantation in action across all of Pangea. She had single-handedly saved the creations her Father had worked so hard to create. She had saved all life, and unknown to her, had paved the path, eons later, for the creation and evolution of the most unique of creatures…. humans.


End file.
